creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/K
__NOWYSIWYG__ K.e.H *An untitled document Kablamm *Ashes and Dust *Don't Freak... Kagisnad *Chased kanokarob *Bus.png kantuno http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tonight%27s_Entertainment Karategirl2012 *Do Not Disturb KawaiiJunky *The Timely Demon *The House at The Corner Kbresciani117 *The Children's Song *My Other Self KCohen The Bald Man may have some mistakes. Correct them if you will, edit it if you will. {C}Surde.jpg is a discreet horrible troll parody which was written to make no sense. {C}The Parasite is bad. Feel free to edit it to make it make more sense. *The Bald Man *Surde.jpg *The Parasite Kellysinaga *Miku Append KeoghJacob *Lines KeraSkyWalker *Karman KidsNeverGrowUp Sorry for it not being a thumb, I don't know how to figure it out (if someone could make it a tghumb it would be greatly appreciated) *Beauty Is Only Skin-Deep Kierosaurus *Cold, The Grinning Man *Red Lines KiLlEr10312 I do not plan to add many pastas. Just anything that comes to mind. *The Director Kill1mes *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *My Living Hell *No Regrets *The Poostman *That Itching Feeling *Puppy Love *Black Saturday *Dreams and Darkness *Trapped in the Darkness Killerashe *Clock Tower *Shark Bay *Witches Grave Killerbumblebee Enjoy and feel free to criticize *My One and Only Friend *My One and Only Friend P2 *Eyes in the Dark *The Dollmaster *Katrina, My Pretty *Like a Virus KillerKat23 Mummy is my first. I hope to publish more in the future if people enjoy them. *Mummy My Hero Killertoast248 *My Worst Day *Ash *Owl Eyes *Talking to Myself Killerz509 All my Pastas are part of a series called the Bright Eyes Series. *Bright Eyes *Tell No One *It Knows Everything Kilohertz *The Great Below Kimgreenday *Antisocial KingKong381 My first (and probably only) pasta: *Broken Brush King of Creepers • Mindfucker Kingtiger666 I maek thingz n stuf 4 ur hapy *The Dead Soldier *On My Short Time At Miskatonic University *Die Geschöpfe vom Meer *Tomorrow, I Open the Sky Kirbonk I'm new here. I only have one pasta, but I will write more. *The Masked Ones Kirby3219 *Sonic: The Lost Frontier Kitty7736 *The Climber Klom99 *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix KnuXles I tend to work on these when I have nothing better to be doing. Although I wouldn't like my work to be edited in any way, shape or form, I'd love for it to inspire or capture you. Comments are heavily appreciated. Come say hello! *Sleep Deprivation *Jinx! *Home *Folie Á Demux *Seven Years Bad Luck Koggeh Please do not edit any of them as any spelling & grammar mistakes are deliberate. *Order & Chaos *Two Shadows & A Light Komilatte Ohai. When you read my storie(s), if you enjoyed them or hated them, please make sure to leave a comment. Thanks! :D *Camera *Hilt of a Blacksmith *Houdini's Blade *Plague Doctor *Waiting for You Kookookachu Please do not edit anything thank you. if you enjoy the story let me know thank you! Lost Tape Files of Evan Wright KoopaGalaxain *Say Goodnight kowale *The Remover KozlovMkope *Curupira KrezeyGuy *Ashasin KRokon *Mickey's Best Friend Kulmira Well howdy, I'm Kulmira. I don't want ANYONE editing my pasta unless there is an error of any sort, most commonly, spelling. Any ideas will be appreciated, or helpful suggestions. All ideas will also get deds. *Was it real? KunFuzi I have many ideas. Many, many ideas. *The Sims Creepypasta Kunwarkh *A Haunting in Delhi *Disturbing Love Kurenai999 I love stories. Please don't fix my grammar mistakes, as ALL grammar or spelling mistakes are intentional for flavor. Trust me, I mean EVERY one isn't fixed on purpose. *Evil's Bane KuroOkami23 I have an active imagination, so to get it out I will start putting up the creepypastas that I think of. I will have many more, no matter how many I have now *The Siren *Fire Starter *Your Horror Is My Entertainment Kyle.taulbee This is my first story. Please leave feedback and enjoy. You can edit this but do not change or add anything to the story. Just fix any misspellings and grammar errors. True Madness This story is based on actual locations. Stover's hill and foundation park are located in southern illinois. Please enjoy and give me feedback! thanks. You can edit this but do not change or add anything to the story. Just fix any misspellings and grammar errors. Stover's Hill KyoKyo866 general :3 please do enjoy~ *Axis Powers Hetalia: Episode 23.5 Kylr23 *Where Am I? Kabob34 Hey, I'm Kabob34 and I write creepypasta (Duh) PLEASE Don't edit my pastas unless you PM me asking to do it. *The Dark Being Kidariko Will probably only ever write two Creepypasta seeing I only have two in mind. By the way.... PLEASE don't edit anything on my stories UNLESS you have PM'ed me the problem. Also even if I say okay don't edit it yourself I will do the editing! Thank you. *Nintendogs: Pandora KSI T0XIC TACO *Darkness of the Mind: Joel KreepeeGai *Dead Ex: Human Revolting KawaiiJunky *The Timely Demon Category:Article Listing Subpages KnuckleSandwich Thomas?